


You are everywhere.

by kuma3600



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku | Campus Apocalypse
Genre: major character death...or undeath?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma3600/pseuds/kuma3600
Summary: 時間線接續學園墮天錄後續，真嗣終於明白了一件事情。





	You are everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然幾乎是退圈狀態，但53是我生命中曾經發出燦爛光輝的CP。  
> 舊作存檔，以此紀念永遠的國民homo(你
> 
> 順便當作是，EVA新劇場版完結篇的，祝賀吧。

在支柱間裡一切發生的太快，像是有人按了快進鍵一般；世界樹的枝幹緊緊纏繞著自己，他掙扎著使勁扯開繞在脖子上的樹枝卻是徒勞，真嗣急促地呼吸著卻吸不進任何空氣，逐漸迷離的意識中他看見了亮晃晃的一片金綠。

那是學校西側那座有著整面緩坡草地的山。他還記得那是考完期末考的當天下午，在冬二跟劍介的提議下一夥人就拎著便利商店買來的一袋袋零食往山頂去。連綿的草地盡頭有棵大樹，枝葉茂盛交錯出一整片涼爽的蔭；天空一片淨藍，只遠方近地平線上有著成片如油彩般的純白雲朵。明日香跟冬二不知道為了什麼事情又在那爭得雙雙臉紅豎眉，班長跟劍介一人拉一個拼命圓場；綾波靠在粗大的樹幹靜靜地翻看膝上的書冊，完全無視眼前的紛擾；薰則是在一旁饒有興味地觀看這每天都會上演的鬧劇；自己則是躺著在樹蔭下懶懶地瞇著眼打著呼嚕。

天如此蔚藍，風如此涼爽，那個時候的自己還不知道使徒的存在，只是天真地想日子如果能夠這樣不鹹不淡、平穩地過下去也不錯，卻不知道綾波、明日香還有薰為了維護這樣安穩的日子在黑夜裡付出了多少代價；可是現在他有了能力，有能力去守護他覺得重要的東西，他想要守護那個口是心非的青梅竹馬、班長跟冬二羞澀卻難掩幸福的笑容、對神秘事物有著異常熱情的劍介、總是一臉淡漠的綾波，還有───

眼前是一片淡紅色光暈，真嗣意識到自己正在醒來的過程中，他緩慢地睜開了眼，卻被明亮的金白色給刺得有些睜不開，他連忙轉頭背對光源，等漸漸適應光線後，不出所料他正在醫院裡。喀擦一聲，門把被轉開，潔白的門板後方竄出一顆金橘色的腦袋。

「明日香？」

「啊、你醒來了？」明日香連忙走近，拉了張椅子坐在病床旁邊，剛坐下就是一連串：你還好嗎？覺得怎樣？要不要讓醫生來看看？

真嗣無奈地笑，等對方停了下來之後搖了搖頭說句我很好，然後要了杯水，潤了潤喉第一句就是：「其他人…還好嗎？」

像是料準了他會這麼說，明日香受不了地翻了白眼：「你現在躺在病床上還要去擔心別人啊？這婆媽的性格怎麼就是改不掉啊……」

真嗣笑著聽明日香又數落了一陣子，接著明日香一頓，真嗣因這突如其來的停頓握緊了手中的水杯。明日香碧藍色的眼瞳映著真嗣有些蒼白的臉色，她正色道：「小光跟冬二跟加持先生被監禁在學校裡，除了加持先生有被施暴的傷痕以外，他們兩個都沒事，只是受了點驚嚇；劍介因為在虛擬程式當中停留太久，造成精神損傷…不過你別擔心，他現在正在隔壁病房呼呼大睡呢。」明日香擺了個真受不了他的表情，不等真嗣開口詢問，她續道，卻不自覺皺起了眉毛：「零她…中了槍傷，是司令開的槍──喂、你要幹麼啊笨蛋！零她雖然中槍但是傷口在腹腔中沒有器官的部分，除了失血以外沒有大礙啦…你給我躺好！！」

明日香氣勢十足地把他壓回床上，連被角都掖得緊密，只差沒有拿她的鞭子把他綁起來。真嗣乖乖地躺著，像是想起了什麼突然問道：「薰呢？他還好吧？」他還記得薰因為對使徒兵器變得異常虛弱，分開之後就再也沒看到他，不曉得薰現在狀況如何。

明日香調整他背靠著的枕頭的姿勢一僵，然後不發一語地坐回椅子上。真嗣看著這樣沉默的明日香臉色更加蒼白，他想要微笑試圖緩和這太過沉重的氣氛，卻只是顫抖著唇勾起一個虛弱的強笑：「吶、明日香，薰他──」

明日香咬著唇，低垂著頸項：「…消失了。」

消失了？這是什麼意思？

「真嗣你…不記得在支柱間發生的事了？」明日香小心翼翼地問。真嗣搖頭：「我記得，但是被世界樹纏住之後就失去意識了，醒來時就發現自己在醫院。」

明日香按著額角吐了口長長的氣，然後輕聲把在支柱間發生的事情簡單扼要地告訴真嗣，從真嗣在世界樹中看到的母親、另一個世界的碇源堂的死亡，最後是──薰作為世界樹的核心回歸。

「不過薰他…並不像你母親一樣以肉體支撐著世界樹，當薰回歸世界樹之後他就消失了，而唯她──雖然從世界樹中解放出來，但是因為做為人柱太久的關係，她的身體機能已經隨著世界樹的衰敗而消逝了。」說到這裡明日香抬眼看了真嗣，自從聽到薰消失以後真嗣就再也沒有動靜，只是蒼白著一張臉盯著手裡的玻璃杯，如果不是聽聞母親的死訊時半垂的眼睫顫了幾下，明日香真的以為他完全沒在聽。嘴唇張張闔闔了半晌，明日香最後咬著下唇低聲道：「真嗣…你，好好休息吧，我明天再過來看你。」

一直到明日香離開後過了很久，遲遲沒有動靜的真嗣才眨了眨眼，然後一點一點，用雙手環抱住自己。

＊＊

沒有變化的日常生活就和結束時一樣很唐突地回來了，生活平凡到他以為關於使徒還有世界樹的一切都只是被劍介逼著看太多科幻電影所做的夢，可是真嗣明白他再也回不到過去的日子。幾乎天天吵架的明日香和冬二吵著吵著會突然停下來，像是等著有人丟出一句火上加油的話讓他們理所當然地鬥得更快活；去圖書館發現有趣的書時，真嗣總會反射性地轉頭想跟那個永遠站在他身旁的人分享；每當困惑時綾波下意識拿起手機想撥給某個人，卻在冰冷的電子女聲中突然想起這個號碼已經不會再被接通。

不過日子終究是要過下去的。  
很快的中學生活成了只能緬懷的過去，而他就跟所有人一樣，明明知道生的終點是死亡卻仍舊奮不顧身地往前用力奔跑；有時候真嗣會停下腳步想，自己是為了什麼而這麼努力呢？他本來就是個喜歡看書的人，卻不知道從什麼時候開始看起他並不是很有興趣的書籍；國中是回家社的他，升上了高中後一口氣玩了三四個社團。綾波曾經問過為什麼，真嗣也只是笑說因為誰也不知道下一秒會發生什麼事啊，然後綾波眼也不眨地用那雙透亮的紅眸凝視著他，最後是一句話也沒說。

雖然綾波可能覺得那是在敷衍或者逃避，可是對於真嗣來說那卻是最最真實且誠實的答案。以前他總是覺得人生還很漫長，有些事情不一定非得當下去做不可，同時也明白人生當中充滿了許多不是驚喜的意外，一切關於漫長人生的說法都只是自欺欺人罷了；直到和使徒一戰過後，那種錯覺才真正地破除，現世的無情頃刻間猛地撲向自己，這世界是如此瞬息萬變，不為誰而停留。

所以他能做的只是趁那最後的一場意外追上前，跑得比誰都還遠。

每天每天他都覺得時間不夠用，可是他有好多好多的事情想要去做，要不是明日香看不下去，拍著桌子擰著眉毛，惡狠狠地撂下你信不信我真的會把你綁起來讓你出不了門這樣赤裸裸的威脅，真嗣恐怕會去嘗試更多新的事物。

多虧明日香的恐嚇，真嗣開始認真地思考哪些事物是一期一會、哪些是不那麼急著去實現的，原本排得滿滿的週行程因此有了閒暇時間。每個星期天下午，真嗣都會到附近的廣場或者是公園散步，甚至是坐著不動整整發呆一個下午，雖然被批說提早過上了退休生活，但是真嗣覺得能夠度過一個愜意緩慢的下午是生命中最美好的事物之一。

一如往常地，他在吃過中飯後散步到自宅附近的廣場，然後選在中央的大樹下乘涼。今天廣場的人有點多，四處都是奔跑嬉鬧的小朋友，家長們則是在噴水池附近的長椅上邊聊天邊留心自己的孩子。

若有似無的微風突地變成一股強勁的暖風，真嗣瞇起眼阻擋捲起的細沙，耳邊是風的呼聲、女人們的驚呼，還有孩子們咯咯的笑聲。他順了順被風吹亂的頭髮，正要拂去肩頭上的樹葉時突然頓了頓，真嗣愣愣地望著指間綠色的樹葉，嘴唇是過度用力的蒼白。

他想起了昏迷時所遺漏的記憶。  
薰輕聲喊著真嗣、真嗣，在他以為自己失敗、一臉失望的時候，薰溫柔卻又堅定地反駁，然後指著他們頭上伸展的樹枝，說，你已經確實搭起前往下個階段的橋樑。

他說，我會希望這個世界不要毀滅就是因為有你在的關係；  
他說，懷抱著你教導給我的溫柔，未來我也能夠持續地存在著；  
他說，謝謝你。

漠黃色土壤上枝葉剪出迷離重疊的陽光碎片，初夏的風帶著嫩綠色的生機氣息，不知隱在何處的蟬鳴一聲接著一聲，不遠處妍麗的花朵吸引了艷黃色的蜜蜂以及五彩斑斕的蝴蝶，腳邊啄食著的鴿群被頑皮的孩子嚇得撲搧著翅膀惶惶離去。

真嗣的目光順著振翅的鴿群仰望著如海般蔚藍的天空，看著漸漸遠去的飛鳥在藍色天幕上縮小成一點後消失，真嗣突然明白，薰並沒有消失，世界樹是所有生命的根源，而薰作為世界樹核心的存在回歸到世界樹，回歸到生命的源頭，所以薰不是消失了，而是化為任何的生命形式持續存在著。

他抬起手臂遮住有些太過明亮的夏日天光，瞇著眼低聲說了一句：「天氣真好。」

因為有你，這個世界才能如此美好。

原來，你一直都在。

END


End file.
